The existing beamforming technology mainly includes non-codebook beamforming and codebook-based beamforming. In the non-codebook beamforming, it is generally required to acquire accurate channel state information (CSI), and to update beamforming parameters in real timeon both of the two communication parties based on the channel state information. The existing beam adjustment algorithm generally involves high computational complexity such as matrix inversion operations, and therefore involves great system overhead, and measurement and processing overhead. On the other hand, in the codebook-based beamforming, a designed beam pattern is edited as a codebook, and an optimal receiving/transmitting beam weight vector is obtained by performing beam searching in real-time, which may avoid acquisition of the channel state information. Therefore, the codebook-based beamforming is a good choice in a case that the length of the codebook is short. However, as the number of antenna array elements increases, the number of selectable beam patterns increases significantly, and time for beam searching accordingly increases significantly, which results in significant increment in time for link establishment and great time overhead. In a scenario requiring high real-time, the codebook-based beamforming may be unable to meet the performance requirement. Therefore, a problem to be solved currently is how to reduce the system overhead and the measurement and the processing overhead while ensuring the performance of the link.